ideafandomcom-20200223-history
What if StudioCanal is founded in 1937?
StudioCanal is a French film production and distribution company that is founded in 1988 in real life. But, in this alternate reality idea, imagine this: what if it was actually founded in 1937. Changes * It would be founded by Stanley Carls (1907-1975; not a real person, but just made-up) * It would be known as Stanley Carls Productions (1937-1975), Studio Carls (1975-1988), Le Studio Canal+ (1988-1999), StudioCanal (1999-present). ** it's distribution arm would be named StudioCanal (1967-present) * StudioCanal would make American/Canadian distribution deals with Republic Pictures (1937-1952), 20th Century Fox (1952-1957) and United Artists (1957-1967) before StudioCanal's distribution arm is formed. * StudioCanal would distribute the 1990 animated film Happily Ever After rather than First National Film Corporation. * Ub Iwerks would be Carl's animation partners. * StudioCanal would've have its own animated cartoon series names Carlstoons. * The Island Princess would not be starred Barbie and be a theatrical animated feature film rather than a direct-to-video film. also, it would be produced by StudioCanal worldwide rather than Mattell, Rainmaker and Universal. ** Although, StudioCanal would distribute The Island Princess Overseas while Miramax would distribute The Island Princess in North America. * StudioCanal would distribute films from MGM/UA overseas rather than CIC, UIP or Fox. Info StudioCanal (formerly known as Le Studio Canal+, Canal Plus, Canal+ Distribution, Canal+ Production, and Canal+ Image) is a French film production and distribution company that owns the third-largest film library in the world. The company is a unit of the Canal+ Group, owned by Vivendi. It was founded in 1937 known as Stanley Carls Productions by Stanley Carls which started as a small live-action and animation studio, then later expanded into a whole film and television studio after producing feature films, live-action productions and television programs as the studio renamed from Stanley Carls Productions to Studio Carls, with divisions such as Le Studio Canal+, better known as StudioCanal. Background The company was founded in 1988 by Pierre Lescure as a spin-off of the Canal+ pay-TV network. The original function was to focus on French and European productions, but later made strategic deals with American production companies. StudioCanal's most notable productions from its early years include Terminator 2: Judgment Day, JFK, Basic Instinct, Cliffhanger, Under Siege, Free Willy, and the original Stargate movie. In those days, it was known as Le Studio Canal+. Other films the company financed include U-571, Bully, and Bridget Jones's Diary. StudioCanal also funded the last third of David Lynch's film Mulholland Drive. StudioCanal also financed French-language films, such as Brotherhood of the Wolf (which became the second-highest-grossing French-language film in the United States in the last two decades) and Intimate Strangers (which is being remade by Hollywood-based Paramount Pictures). The biggest box office hits for StudioCanal have been Terminator 2: Judgment Day which grossed US$519 million, Basic Instinct which grossed US$352 million and The Tourist which grossed US$278 million worldwide. Film library StudioCanal acquired film libraries from studios that either became defunct or had merged with it over the years; as a result, the company's library is one of the largest in the world, with over 6,000 titles. StudioCanal owns the libraries of the following companies: * Carolco Pictures,67 including: ** The Vista Organization ** Seven Arts (joint venture with New Line Cinema) * Paravision International, including: ** Parafrance Films ** De Laurentiis Entertainment Group,678 including: *** Embassy Pictures6789 * Lumiere Pictures and Television10 (currently owned as a result of parent company Canal+ Group's acquisition of cinema operator UGC who acquired those companies, via Cannon Films), including: ** EMI Films,111213 including: *** British Lion Films11 *** Anglo-Amalgamated,11 including: **** Anglo-Amalgamated Film Distributors *** Associated British Picture Corporation,11 including: **** Associated British Corporation **** Associated British Productions **** British International Pictures14 **** Welwyn Studios14 ** Ealing Studios,111516 including: *** Associated Talking Pictures and Associated British Film Distributors ** London Films11 * Studio Ghibli (United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland only) * Miramax (most international home video releases) * Alexander Salkind/Pueblo Film Licensing (the non-Superman films not owned by Warner Bros.) * Quad Cinema Television series StudioCanal currently owns the rights to over 30 television series, mostly produced by TANDEM Productions and Red Production Company, including The Avengers, Rambo: The Force of Freedom, Paranoid, Public Eye, Crazyhead, Take Two, Wanted Dead or Alive, Paddington (2020), and international rights to The Big Valley. Distribution Acquisitions StudioCanal acquired British distributor Optimum Releasing in 2006 as their first expansion into an international market.18 Two years later, their second expansion into an international market took place with StudioCanal's acquisition of German distributor Kinowelt who had distributed their films up to that point.19 Both companies have since been renamed StudioCanal.20 StudioCanal's acquisition of Australian distributor Hoyts Distribution took place in 2012 and was StudioCanal's third expansion into an international market.21 In June 2016, StudioCanal acquired the intellectual rights to the Paddington Bear brand, along with the Copyrights Group, the franchise's merchandise licensing agent. StudioCanal then announced that it would be producing three more Paddington films,including a show on Nick Jr. in 2020.22 Distributors Outside France, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia/New Zealand and German-speaking countries, StudioCanal does not have a formal distribution unit per se, instead relying on other distribution studios and home video distributors to handle their titles. In North America for example, The Criterion Collection, Rialto Pictures, Lionsgate Home Entertainment, Image Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Universal Pictures, distribute StudioCanal's back catalogue on DVD and Blu-ray Disc (in addition, Anchor Bay Entertainmentused to previously handle several of their titles). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment handles distribution of StudioCanal/Hoyts Distribution films in Australia and New Zealand on DVD and Blu-ray. StudioCanal also handles home video distribution of 550 titles from the Miramax library within Europe (Lionsgate handles American and most international distribution, while Entertainment One handles Canadian distribution) since February 2011. Shorts and featurettes Note: * (+) (#) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray/Netflix release. * (*) = Featurettes. * (^) = Not produced, but released by StudioCanal under thier label. * (%) = Sold from StudioCanal. Animation * Carlstoons (1937-present) a series of comedy cartoons which features many of StudioCanal's flagship characters. ** Muzyka Tenggren ''(1937-present) ** ''Scenariusz Tenggren (1937-present) ** Quincy Tenggren (1937-present) ** Red Dot and Crazy Question Mark (1937-present) ** McDonald MacPherson (1938-present) ** Animacja Zinnen (1938-present) ** Uli MacPherson (1939-present) ** Charakteryzacja Coe (1939-present) ** Rosebud and Rosemary (1940-present) ** Barney Breedlove (1940-present) ** Kenneth and Patrick O'Connor (1941-present) ** Polska Pan ''(1941-present) ** ''Muzyka's Crazy Gang (1942-present) ** Max Morgan (1942-present) ** Quebec Quackenbush (1943-present) ** Mr. and Mrs. Squeakers (1943-present) * Advertisement cartoons ** TBD * Other StudioCanal shorts Live action * TBD * Other StudioCanal live-action short films ** TBD Misc. * StudioCanal's Sing-Along Songs ''(1984-present) - a video series which features songs from StudioCanal musical films. Films Note: (A) = animated (LA) = live-action (S) = sold from studiocanal (PD) = public domain (ID) = international distribution 1930s * (1938) * ''The Worker Men (1939) (LA) * Muzyka Tenggren (1939) (A) 1940s * (1940) * (1940) * (1941) * Headin' North (1941) * (1942) * (1943) * (1944) * (1945) * (1946) * (1947) * (1948) * (1948) * (1949) * Cinderella (1949) (A) 1950s * (1950) * Malice in Wonderland (1951) (A) * In the Hall of the Mountain King (1952) (A) * (1953) * (1954) * (1955) * (1956) * (1957) * (1958) * The Creation of the World ''(1958; in co-production with Bratři v Triku and Československý Státní Film) * (1959) 1960s * (1960) * (1961) * (1962) * (1963) * (1964) * (1965) * ''Willy McBean and His Magic Machine (1965; in co-production with Magna Pictures Distribution Corporation, Videocraft, Dentsu Motion Pictures) * West and Soda ''(1965; in co-production with Cineriz) * ''The Daydreamer (1966; in co-production with Embassy Pictures) * Mad Monster Party? ''(1967; in co-production with Embassy Pictures) * ''The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1967; in co-production with Embassy Pictures) * (1968) * (1969) 1970s * (1970) * (1971) * (1972) * (1973) * (1974) * Music and Lyrics (1974) (A/LA) * (1975) * (1976) * (1977) * (1978) * (1979) 1980s * (1980) * (1981) * (1982) * (1983) * (1983) * (1984) * (1985) * (1986) * The Elm-Chanted Forest (1986; in co-production with Croatia Film and Fantasy Forest Films, Inc.) * (1987) * (1988) * (1989) 1990s * Happily Ever After ''(1990; in co-production with Filmation) * ''Terminator 2: Judgement Day ''(1991; in co-production with Tristar Pictures) * ''JFK (1991; in co-production with Warner Bros.) * The Mambo Kings ''(1992; in co-production with Warner Bros.) * ''Memoirs of an Invisible Man ''(1992; in co-production with Warner Bros.) * ''The Power One * The Vagrant * Bitter Moon * Under Siege * Damage * Arizona Dream * Sommersby * Falling Down * Made in America * Free Willy * That Night * Heaven & Earth * Stargate * Murder in the First * Free Wlily 2: The Adventure Home * Carrington * Leavine Las Vegas * Cutthroat Island * Free Willy 3: The Rescue * Kundun * The Idiots * Elizabeth * Ghost Dog * The Straight Story * Notting Hill * The Ninth Gate * Season's Beatings 2000s * Bruiser * U-571 * Cecil B. Demented * The Man Who Cried * The Weight of Water * Billy Elliot * Lucky Numbers * Murderous Maids * O Brother, Where Art Thou? * Harrison's Flowers * Brotherhood of the Wolf * Bridget Jones's Diary * Mullholland Drive * Human Nature * Bully * Brooklyn Babylon * Captain Corelli's Mandolin * Sex and Lucia * Chasing Sleep * Chaos * Long Time Dead * 40 Days and 40 Nights * Ali G Indahouse * About a Boy * All or Nothing * Irréversible * The Pianist * The Red Siren * The Guru * My Little Eye * Ned Kelly * Johnny English * The Shape of Things * Dogville * Love Actually * Shaun of the Dead * Clean * The Calcium Kid * Riding Giants * Thunderbirds * Intimate Stangers * Wimbledon * Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason * The Interpreter * Pride and Prejudice * Nanny McPhee * Untied 93 * Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure * Inland Empire * Sixty Six * Smokin' Aces * The Good Shepherd * Son of Rambow * Hot Fuzz * Gone * Mr. Bean's Holiday * Atonement * His Majesty Minor * Elizabeth: The Golden Age * Definitely, Maybe * Wild Child * Burn After Reading * RocknRolla * Frost/Nixon * Muzyka's Mansion''' (2009; in co-production with BBC Films and Working Title) * '''That Boat That Rocked (2009; in co-production with Universal Pictures) * State of Play (2009; in co-production with Universal Pictures) * The Soloist (2009; in co-production with Paramount Pictures) * Chloe (2009; in co-production with Sony Pictures Classics) * One for the Road (2009; in co-production with Wild Bunch) * Universal Soldier: Regeneration (2009) * A Serious Man (2009; in co-production with Focus Features) 2010s * Green Zone * Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang * Babies * A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures * The Last Exorcism * Senna * The Tourist * Tyrannosaur * Unknown * Attack the Block * Tinker Tailor Solider Spy * Johnny English Reborn * Contraband * Big Miracle * The Dinosaur Project * A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise * Anna Karenina * The Place Beyond the Pines * End of Watch * Flight * Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning * Broken City * The Way, Way Back * I Give It a Year * The Last Exorcism Part II * Evil Dead * The Bling Ring * Young & Beautiful * Inside Llewyn Davis * The World's End * Alan Partridge: Alpha Papa * Mindscape * Chinese Puzzle * The Hundred-Year-Old Man Who Climbed Out of the Window and Disappeared * RoboCop * '71 * Non-Stop * The Two Faces of January * Elle l'adore * The House of Magic * Before I Go to Sleep * The Imitation Game * Paddington * Shaun the Sheep Movie * The Gunman * Carol * Man Up * We Are Your Friends * Legend * Blinky Bill the Movie * Macbeth * The Program * Youth * A Bigger Splash * Bastille Day * Knight of Cups * Our Kind of Traitor * Swallows and Amazons * Hell or High Water * Dance Academy: The Movie * Mindhorn * Jalouse * Paddington 2 * Early Man * The Mercy * 7 Days in Entebbe * The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society * Yardie * Johnny English Strikes Again * Cold Pursuit * Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie Television Note: (A) = animated 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Cancelled projects StudioCanal Media Networks Other media Logo history 1937-1975 Stanley Carls Productions 1975-1988 Studio Carls 1988-1999 Le Studio Canal+ 1999-present StudioCanal Assets Trivia Poll What if StudioCanal is founded in 1937?/Poll See Also For real information about StudioCanal, look it up on Wikipedia. * StudioCanal Category:What if